Milo, Hijo de Alexandros y de Selek
by Ariadne-Labrys
Summary: La historia del nacimiento de Milo, de acuerdo al universo basado en Saint Seiya que estoy creando. Traducción del original en inglés Milo, Son of Alexandros and of Selek.
1. Parte 1

**Milo,****hijo de Alexandros—y de Selek.**

**Parte 1**

A Alexandros, sus padres le habían enseñado a seguir sus estrellas. El joven, nacido bajo el signo de Leo caminó cojeando por las escaleras de Santuario, preparado en su corazón y en su alma para servir a la Diosa de sus ancestros. El muchacho caminó orgulloso hacia el lugar en donde los otros se encontraban. No le importó que los demás se rieran de él, ya que para él, sólo la verdad de su corazón contaba. Petros, un aspirante a Cáncer se interpuso en su camino, haciendo que se detuviera abruptamente. Alexandros le miró sorprendido por su tamaño, lo cual de ninguna manera le hizo alejarse, "Muévete, por favor." Pidió él.

"¿Quién te crees que eres¿Un inútil queriendo convertirse en un Santo?"

A pesar de los insultos, Alexandros no respondió.

"¡Déjalo en paz!" Alguien más gritó tras ellos, haciendo que no solo los otros aspirantes, sino también los Maestros que se encontraban en ese lugar, se giraran para ver qué estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Quién eres¿Y qué te importa?"

"Yo soy Selek y me importa, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

Sin embargo, Petros no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ganar. Se apresuró a lanzarle un golpe, pero Selek no se lo permitió. El jovencito se movió lejos de él rápidamente, golpeando a Petros en el cuello. Petros se levantó del lugar donde había caído y corrió contra Selek, pero una figura enorme se interpuso. "Este es suelo sagrado, jovenzuelo, deberías mostrar algo más de respeto."

"¡No me toques!" Vociferó con rabia.

"¡Qué desperdicio, Prytania1!" El Santo se giro a mirar a la Amazona de Cáncer.

"Qué puedo decirte, Adam, no podemos esperar que todos ellos sean aptos para el trabajo¿no lo crees?" Respondió la mujer levantando los hombros. Ella fruncía el ceño bajo su máscara. Había demasiada rabia en el muchacho—y Cáncer era una Casa demasiado delicada de manejar. Las llaves de Hades les pertenecían y no todos podían manejarlas. Tristemente, se arrepintió de haberle considerado, "Envíalo de regreso a casa, Adam; ya tengo mi aprendiz."

"Pero…estoy aquí para ser uno de los Santos de Atena… ¡no puedes!"

"Y todavía se atreve a hablarte de esta manera, Prytania!"

La Amazona no respondió. Simplemente se movió hacia Alexandros, arrodillándose enfrente de él. "Es una pena que no puedas ser uno de nosotros, pequeño, sin embargo…", La mujer dudó por un instante antes de continuar, "Servirás a la Diosa a tu manera, eso tenlo por seguro." Alexandros quiso responder, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para hacerlo. De alguna manera, su corazón supo que la Amazona estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque le doliera tener que aceptarlo.

"Nunca creí que una mujer pudiera ser un Santo Dorado," dijo él sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, notando que la mujer se había detenido y le estaba escuchando. "Lo siento." Se apresuró a disculparse en cuanto la vio mover la cabeza a un lado y cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"No hay diferencia entre ellos, ya que todos sirven a la Diosa…yo quisiera poder hacerlo¿sabes?" Le dijo Selek, el chico que lo había defendido de los otros.

"Lo mismo digo." Respondió Alexandros, su voz matizada con tristeza. Él entendía las implicaciones en lo que la Amazona le había dicho y eso le ponía más sombrío, ya que su discapacidad lo hacía indigno de Atena.

"No deberías estar triste, Joven León. Ya te lo he dicho, servirás a la Diosa a tu manera." La Amazona le respondió desde lejos, mientras los jóvenes la veían sostener la una de una niña y caminar con ella.

"Quisiera llegar a ver eso, uno de estos días." Habló Adam, el hombre que había hablado antes, "por favor perdona si Prytania ha sido dura contigo, pero está en lo cierto. Habría sido un honor tenerte como mi aprendiz. Yo soy Adam de Leo." El Santo lo palmoteó en la espalda y caminó, alejándose de él. Alexandros y Selek le vieron hablar con otro hombre similar a él. El extraño les miraba de soslayo y asentía, para luego acercarse a ellos.

"Estás aquí para las pruebas, joven Escorpio."

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" Preguntó Selek.

"Tus estrellas," le respondió Girtab señalándolas en el cuerpo de Selek, "Ellas hablan por ti."

Selek asintió, parándose en frente de Alexandros. Girtab le observó con cuidado. De alguna manera, el chico parecía querer proteger al otro. "Que la Diosa les bendiga y su amistad dure por siempre, pequeños." Dijo girándose a regresar con los demás, "Escorpio, sígueme."

Selek se giró a Alexandros "¿Estarás bien?" El otro asintió y Selek se giró de nuevo, esta vez mirando al Maestro de Escorpio, "ya tengo que irme…mi nombre es Selek." Dijo dándole la mano al otro.

"Yo soy Alexandros."

"¡Nos vemos, Alex!" gritó Selek mientras meneaba su mano en el aire. Alexandros le respondió con una sonrisa, para minutos después abandonar Santuario para siempre.

Muchos años pasaron y cada vez que Alexandros sabía que Selek estaría en el pueblo, se aparecía en los límites del Santuario para esperarle a que viniera a saludarle y pudieran salir a dar un paseo por el lugar. Ambos acababan de cumplir diecisiete años y el próximo mes, cuando la luna estuviera en Escorpio, Selek se sometería a las pruebas por la Armadura.

"¡Hermano!" Gritó Selek llamando a Alexandros, quien levantó su mano para saludarle como siempre. Aún después de tantos años—casi diez—ellos seguían siendo amigos. Alex había esperado por horas y ahora caminaban hombro con hombro en la ciudad y hacia el vecindario más cercano al Partenón, sólo para poder pasar una tarde juntos.

"¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?"

"Pesado, Girtab no me da un respire¿sabes? El día de hoy es en verdad una total bendición."

"Tu lo querías¿o ya no lo recuerdas Escorpio?"

"¡Suerte la tuya!" Le respondió Selek sonriendo, "¡Apolo, el aprendiz de Leo parecía a punto de renunciar esta semana!"

"¿¡De veras?!" preguntó Alex intrigado por el asunto, "Algunas veces yo quisiera…"

"Alex," Selek le detuvo, "La Maestra Prytania dijo—"

"Sé muy bien lo que dijo… ¡Es por eso que no puedes decepcionarme, Selek¡Mira que te lo estoy advirtiendo¡Tienes prohibido hacerlo!"

Los adolescentes se rieron y siguieron caminando. Nada les importaba más que esas charlas sobre Atena, mismas a las que estaban ya acostumbrados, o que Selek le enseñara a Alexandros sobre el cosmos, el cual Alex jamás se había atrevido a usar. Con cada paso que daban. El Partenón se veía más lejos de ellos, y la anticipación crecía en su interior.

Esa, era una noche que habían planeado por meses. Sabían que a Selek le sería permitido dejar el lugar y que incluso podría beber licor si lo deseaba. Todo parecía estar listo para ellos y una noche prometedora estaba enfrente de ellos. Era una agradable noche de verano y el calor del día ya había comenzado a disminuir, una suave brisa soplaba a su alrededor, sólo para su disfrute.

Aunque caminaban y hablaban, Selek giraba a todos lados mirando cada cosa a su alrededor, fijando en algún momento su vista en uno de los transeúntes. La mujer llevaba puesto un vestido de flores, rojo y blanco. Tenía las piernas más perfectas, al igual que su cintura y—sus pechos, que él hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida. Selek jamás había posado sus ojos en un ser tan hermoso y dado que todas las féminas en Santuario portaban la máscara, la visión ante él simplemente le sorprendió en demasía. Aún más, el largo y rubio cabello de la mujer, que sin dudar hacía juego con sus ojos color turquesa y su abrumadora sonrisa, hicieron a la mujer inolvidable para él.

"¿A la taberna, entonces?"

"Este—acabas de ver…"

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada, lo siento…a la taberna, Alex."

Alexandros se encogió de hombros, inseguro acerca de si debía preguntar algo más o no. Selek había regresado rápidamente a la conversación y pronto se encontraban en el lugar. _'Los Olímpicos'_ rezaba en la entrada del lugar, y ellos solo pudieron esperar lo mejor al cruzar la puerta. En el interior, el lugar parecía mucho más vivo que cualquier otro en que hubieran estado. Había allí personas que ellos conocían, de diferentes partes de la ciudad; había incluso personas del Santuario que estaban pasándola bien, ya fuera hablando entre ellos o tomando algo en la barra. Selek le mostró una mesa vacía a su amigo, y se dirigieron allí para sentarse y continuar con su conversación. Alex asintió, moviéndose algo más hacia Selek, para poder hablar en su oído ya que el ruido era muy fuerte. Selek entonces, se dirigió a la mesa y se dedicó a esperar por Alex y el vino que traería para beber.

Alex cruzó el lugar hasta la barra y pidió dos copas de vino rojo. Mientras el cantinero las servía, Alex se tomó su tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. A pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en Atenas, él nunca había estado en ese lugar. '_Los Olímpicos_' estaba decorado con imágenes de los dioses del pasado y había pequeñas estatuas cuidadosamente puestas en pequeñas repisas en las paredes o en el centro de las mesas. El ambiente era cálido, o al menos así le parecía a él, pues en su cabeza, aún si en el lugar no hubiera una sola persona podría sentirse igual que en ese momento. Sonrió y agradeció al cantinero tan pronto como le dio las copas de vino, las pagó y regresó al lugar donde le esperaba Selek.

En su camino, Alex vio a una mujer que hablaba con el cantinero de manera animada. Se detuvo a verla, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. La mujer era la más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida y quedó prendado de ella allí mismo. Ella levantó su mano, moviéndola para saludarlo, cerrando sus ojos turquesa mientras lo hacía. Alexandros levantó sus manos con los tragos en ellas, y le sonrió.

"Acabo de conocer la madre de mis hijos,"

"¿Tu qué?" le preguntó Selek, recibiendo las bebidas mientras este se sentaba enfrente de él.

Cuando Alexandros le contó a Selek sobre la mujer, éste sonrió ampliamente. Era la primera vez que Alexandros hablaba sobre una mujer, y el interés que Selek notó en su voz le alegraba. Para él, su amigo era el hombre más afortunado en el mundo.

Lejos de ellos, una mujer vestida de negro, de piel clara y cabello largo y oscuro les veía con interés.

"¿Prytania, algo interesante?" Le preguntó el hombre a su lado en voz baja.

"Sólo observo, Girtab. Tu discípulo…no te ha visto¿verdad?" La mujer se giró a mirar al hombre quien meneó su cabeza asegurándole que así era. "Ellos…" Dijo ella señalando hacia donde estaban los jóvenes, "…hoy se han encontrado con su destino…qué triste." Terminó de decir, girando a mirar al Maestro de Escorpio.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó él en tono exigente.

"¿Cuánto le puede tomar a una mujer el destruir una amistad que estaba destinada a durar por siempre?" Ella se giró a mirarle, el tono de su voz un tanto desafiante.

No recibió respuesta alguna y en realidad no la necesitaba. La Amazona de Cáncer ya lo sabía. Esa noche, como todas las noches cuando salía del Santuario y no estaba de guardia, se quitaba su máscara. Era la mejor manera de tener una vida 'normal' y de esa manera, no le tendría que explicar a los extraños el porqué portaba una máscara. En el lugar había otros maestros, pero éstos no sabían quién era ella, sólo Girtab lo sabía y con él, el secreto estaba a salvo. Además, ella era demasiado cuidadosa como para permitirles saberlo. Prytania incluso usaba otro nombre y escondía su cosmos de ellos.

Cuando los dos maestros regresaron a su mesa, los otros le sonrieron y en voz baja, felicitaron a Girtab por su hermosa compañera.

Cáncer y Escorpio se miraron con temor. Prytania nunca se había equivocado con sus predicciones y él lo sabía. Y eso, era a lo que más le temía.

El día de la prueba por la armadura había llegado finalmente. Ante todos en el Santuario, Selek y Girtab se erigían, de pie en el medio del Coliseo. La ceremonia del paso de la armadura a su aprendiz era algo que Girtab no quería haber experimentado tan pronto. Después de la premonición de Prytania, Girtab había estado prestándole mayor atención a Selek, y cada que le preguntaba por Alexandros, siempre recibía la misma respuesta. Todo estaba bien entre los dos amigos, lo que hacía que el Maestro de Escorpio se sintiera más aliviado.

Desde la semana anterior, Selek y él mismo habían pasado sus días sumidos en meditación; preparando sus mentes para el encuentro que tendrían enfrente del Patriarca. Si Selek fallaba, eso querría decir que Girtab tendría que buscar un nuevo aprendiz, porque el fallar sólo podría significar la muerte del otro. Esa era la maldición de la Casa de Escorpio. Sin embargo, él sabía que Selek no lo defraudaría. A través de los años, el joven se había mostrado digno de sus enseñanzas y de las de Santuario.

Ahora, que se encontraban frente a frente y sus rostros no mostraban ningún tipo de emociones, Girtab dudaba. ¿Y si lo que Prytania había dicho en realidad llegaba a pasar y Selek perdía a su amigo? Sabía que eso sería devastador para el muchacho. Sin embargo, el hombre decidió confiar en su corazón y seguirlo. Todo estaría bien, se decía, fue entonces que el Patriarca dio la orden y él se abalanzó sobre Selek.

Cada técnica fue hecha ante el Patriarca. Todo lo que había sido y enseñado por años, se revestía del cosmos de los dos escorpiones, mientras uno probaba el poder del otro. En las gradas podían escucharse los ecos de los gritos de emoción y los consecuentes silencios en los que se sumían cada que la Aguja Escarlata les perforaba sin distinguir entre Maestro y Discípulo. Todas serían inflingidas, a excepción de Antares. Esa sería usada sólo de ser necesario. La técnica de Selek era perfecta y su mente estaba más tranquila de lo que Girtab pensó que estaría.

El hombre sonrió, deteniendo la lucha.

"Girtab de Escorpio¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó el Patriarca exigiendo una respuesta de parte de su Santo.

"Mi aprendiz no necesita de más pruebas, Mi Señor. Selek es digno de la Armadura y de Atena."

"¿Qué te hace decir eso, Escorpio?"

"El hecho de que al igual que usted, he notado su cosmos brillar con la gloria de su Casa y en armonía con el de Atena en este Santuario."

Shion, el Patriarca de Santuario también sonreía tras de su máscara. Sabía lo que Girtab estaba diciendo. No había necesidad de forzar a Selek a alcanzar el séptimo sentido porque ya le era natural. El hombre asintió, señalando con su mano que la lucha había terminado.

La Armadura de Escorpio brilló enfrente de Shion, para luego dejar su lugar en la caja e irse a cubrir el cuerpo de Selek. Girtab se arrodilló ante él, mostrándole su respeto al nuevo Maestro de su casa. Luego se puso de pie y abrazó a Selek, quien aún se preguntaba qué era lo que había ocurrido, mientras se aferraba a él.

"Maestro…"

"No Selek, ya no soy tu Maestro, sino tu antecesor. Honra la Armadura que te ha sido otorgada y nunca abandones a la Diosa. Obedece al Patriarca y respeta este recinto sagrado. Esto es lo que eres, Selek de Escorpio. Nunca lo olvides."

Selek asintió.

Todos a su alrededor gritaron presa de la emoción por lo que acaba de ocurrir, y con ello hicieron que Selek volviera a la realidad. Entonces, todo era cierto. La Armadura en realidad estaba cubriendo su cuerpo y se ajustaba a él. El hombre tomó el casco y lo puso bajo su brazo, para luego arrodillarse ante su maestro. El gesto tomó a todos por sorpresa, ya que no era la costumbre honrar al antiguo dueño de la Armadura. Selek al actuar de esa manera, hacía caso omiso a las reglas. Para él, era más importante el honor que las reglas y era Girtab el artífice de su conversión en el nuevo Maestro.

"Ve, él te está esperando." Le dijo Girtab tan pronto como se puso de pie. Lejos en las graderías, Selek vio a Alexandros acercándose a él. Adam, el Maestro de Leo y Prytania le habían pedido permiso a Shion para que el joven estuviera con Selek en ese día. Shion no pudo entender las razones de tal petición hasta que vio le vio.

Alexandros era alguien digno de la Diosa, pero con ninguna oportunidad de convertirse en uno de ellos.

El joven abrazó a Selek. Su mejor amigo al final había obtenido por lo que había estado entrenando y trabajando por tantos años. Alexandros le miraba, admirando la Armadura. Selek tomó su casco y rió inmediatamente, seguido por Alexandros en cuanto se lo puso a éste, mientras los demás presentes les miraban sorprendidos.

"Entonces es cierto Prytania." Le dijo el Patriarca a la Amazona que estaba a su lado, "Los mejores amigos, casi hermanos…qué triste que exista esa sombra en su futuro."

La mujer asintió y siguió a Shion junto con los demás Maestros y hacia el Templo de Atena. Estarían allí por los próximos días hasta que un nuevo aprendiz recibiera su armadura.

"¡Escorpio!" Le llamó el maestro de Tauro, mostrándole el camino. Selek asintió a su vez, dándose cuenta de que sus deberes habían cambiado.

"Te dije que no iba a decepcionarte."

"Siempre lo supe, Selek."

"Me llaman," Dijo Selek, "te buscaré tan pronto como pueda, Alex."

Se dieron la mano y se despidieron. Alexandros le vio caminar alejándose, portando su Armadura con orgullo. Cada persona en el lugar iba marchándose. Su rutina diaria continuaría ahora que la ceremonia había terminado.

Girtab aún estaba de pie en el medio de la arena. Su rostro estaba encarando el cielo, recibiendo los cálidos rayos del sol en él. Su mano derecha cruzaba sobre su pecho, y tocaba su hombro izquierdo. Alexandros le vio sonreír feliz, dándole la bienvenida a esos rayos. "Maestro Girtab." Le llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Simplemente se le quedó mirando, para luego verle desplomarse antes sus ojos.

Alexandros corrió a pesar de su cojera y hasta caer al piso al lado del hombre. El joven sostuvo al Maestro de su amigo en sus brazos, notando la palidez en su rostro y los ojos que le miraban lánguidamente.

"Perdónale, Alex…él jamás te haría daño."

"Pero, Maestro…"

"Él…Selek…"

Sin embargo, Girtab no pudo continuar hablando. Su corazón se había detenido y su mano se aferraba al pecho de Alexandros para luego caer al lado de su cuerpo yen el suelo, su cuerpo haciéndose más pesado. Alexandros gritó con todas sus fuerzas ya que correr no era algo que pudiera hacer. No permitió que el cuerpo del antiguo Maestro de Escorpio cayera al suelo y le sostuvo, hasta que Selek llegó y les encontró.

Selek cayó de rodillas a su lado, dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Girtab yacía muerto en el regazo de su amigo y supo que era el veneno nacido de su cosmos el que había provocado la muerte de Girtab.

"Lo siento…" susurró, para luego tomar el cuerpo en sus brazos, y llevarlo a la Cámara de los Caídos, aquella en que eran recibidos aquellos que habían muerto bajo la protección de Atena. El nuevo Santo no se atrevió a llorar.

Alexandros fue acompañado hasta las afueras del Santuario y por muchos meses, los amigos no estuvieron en contacto.

1 Prytania, nombre dado a Hécate, una de las diosas de la triple diosa de la Luna. Hécate es la Crone, Selene es la Diosa y Artemisa la doncella. Cancer es protegido por la Luna.


	2. Parte 2

**Parte2**

Selek ya estaba ocupando la Casa de Escorpio en la Isla de Milos cuando por fin se puso en contacto con Alexandros. El Santo usó a uno de sus escuderos para enviarle la nota en que le contaba acerca de su paradero. Ya llevaba casi un año viviendo en la Isla y aún no le había hablado a Alex al respecto. Selek necesitaba de ese tiempo a solas, ahora que Girtab estaba muerto y que sus deberes habían sido explicados a cabalidad. ¿Cómo podría él ver a Alexandros a la cara después de eso¿Después de haber asesinado a Girtab?

El hombre suspiró, estando de pie en el balcón del segundo piso de la casa. Desde ese lugar podía ver la Isla completa y admirar la forma como el agua golpeaba las rocas, escuchando su tranquila canción llamarlo, invitándole a quedarse igual de tranquilo. Lo haría, se decía, tan pronto como Alex estuviera allí con él.

"Maestro Selek…" el hombre giró para ver a su escudero a quien le señaló que se acercara, "su invitado ya está aquí, y le espera en la sala."

Selek tuvo que contener su respiración cuando le escuchó hablar. Esperaba una respuesta de parte de Alexandros, no que hubiera decidido verle. El hombre asintió y se encaminó fuera de la habitación, hacia la planta baja. Alexandros le esperaba justo como le había sido dicho.

"Alex." Selek dijo, mientras que el otro miraba por la ventana. Alexandros se giró para verle y le sonrió ampliamente. Habían sido muchos meses sin saber de Selek y ahora lo tenía enfrente de él. Por un momento, no importó que no se hubieran visto, sólo importaba el que estuvieran bien y saludables. Su amistad se mostraba tan sólida como siempre.

"La próxima vez me avisas dónde vas a estar, así no me preocuparé por ti."

Selek no pudo decir una sola palabra y simplemente asintió, invitando a Alexandros a que le siguiera por el lugar para que le conociera. Después de un rato, los dos se sentaron fuera de la casa para contemplar el atardecer, estaban sentados y viendo hacia el horizonte sin decir más de lo necesario.

"¿Selek, por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?"

Cuando escuchó la pregunta, supo que era el momento de enfrentar sus demonios. Él sabía que así ocurriría el día en que contactara a Alexandros de nuevo, eso sólo significaba que él tendría que volver al día en que se había convertido en Santo. "Yo—" comenzó a decir para detenerse abruptamente. La muerte de Girtab era algo que sin importar cuántos meses hubiera pasados, o qué tantas conversaciones hubiera tenido ya fuera con Shion, Prytania o los otros Santos, aún no sabía cómo enfrentar.

"No fue tu culpa¿por qué te sigues responsabilizando?"

"¡¿Qué sabes tú de eso?!" Respondió el otro bruscamente, "¡Maté a mi Maestro¡No debía haber sido así¡Gir…él iba a venir a vivir a este lugar, aquí¡Y yo lo maté…y…!" Selek tuvo que detenerse, podía sentir cómo el aire le dejaba y la sangre se subía a su cabeza rápidamente.

"¡No fue _tu_ culpa!"

"¡Sí lo fue¡Sí lo fue¡Ellos encontraron los quince aguijonazos, se suponía que Antares no lo tocaría a él o a mí¡Estaba prohibido usar Antares!" el hombre se giró alejándose de Alexandros, sus pasos haciéndose más rápidos a medida que avanzaba. El otro simplemente le siguió, asustado por el dolor que vio en los ojos de su amigo.

Alexandros trataba de seguirle el paso a Selek, pero no pudo. Sus piernas no eran tan fuertes como las del otro y su discapacidad le impedía moverse más rápido. "¡Selek, detente¡No puedo seguirte!" gritó él mientras Selek se giraba para verle caer de rodillas, "no puedo seguirte." Repitió Alexandros casi susurrando, sus puños cerrados sobre sus muslos. Lloraba. Le era insoportable ver a Selek sobrellevar todo ese dolor que él veía.

"Alex…" dijo el otro acercándose.

"¡Tu Maestro lo sabía, idiota¡Él jamás te habría culpado" ¡No te atrevas a manchar su memoria con esto!"

"Fui yo quien causó su muerte¿por qué no puedes darte cuenta de eso?"

"De lo único que me doy cuenta es de que tu Maestro te perdonó; él me lo dijo, sabía que no era tu culpa." Le respondió Alexandros sabiendo que estaba mintiendo. Esas no eran las palabras que Girtab había usado, pero él haría lo que fuera necesario para que Selek dejara de culparse. Escorpio se permitió llorar abiertamente, por lo que Alexandros le tomo entre sus brazos. Ese era el instante en que su amigo se pondría en paz consigo mismo y perdonarse por el pasado. "Lo honraste al probarle cuán fuerte eras. No puedes venir a decirme que Antares no estaba permitida si es parte de lo que tú eres—de lo que él era. ¿Qué habría pasado si el que estuviera llorando esta noche no fueras tu sino tu Maestro, amigo mío? Escorpio jamás te habría aceptado si no hubieras cumplido con tu deber."

Fue allí que los recuerdos del pasado le llenaron, y él se abrazó a ellos. Memorias de su entrenamiento con Girtab en que éste le enseñaba sobre el cosmos y los poderes de su Casa. Recordó también como él le abrazaba en medio de una tormenta que caía sobre Santuario y él no era más que un niño que siempre temía esas cosas, mismas que Girtab le había enseñado a comprender y disfrutar.

En los brazos de su amigo, Selek encontró la paz mental que no había sido capaz de hallar en más de un año.

Alexandros decidió quedarse a vivir en la Isla de Milos, después de todo, gustaba del ambiente de la Isla y estaba disfrutando en demasía el hecho de que su amigo estaba disponible a cualquier hora. Desde que se habían reencontrado ni habían vuelto a mencionar la muerte de Girtab, aunque Alexandros sabía que la forma de pensar de Selek al respecto había cambiado. No se arrepentía de haberle mentido. Su casa quedaba ahora en una e las colinas cerca de la de Selek. Ambos iban y venían de una casa a la otra y eso para Alexandros no representaba ningún problema. Selek aún no olvidaba lo que había ocurrido en su primer día juntos en Milos y quería hacerlo todo más fácil para él.

La vida para ambos se presentaba perfecta y la amistad entre ellos continuó creciendo. Selek había empezado a pasar más tiempo en Milos, a pesar de que su lugar en realidad estaba en el Santuario. De igual manera, nadie se quejaba; su trabajo era muy preciso de hacer—deshacerse de cualquier peligro que pueda aparecer para el Santuario. No importaba quien muriera en ese proceso y para ello, Selek se había mostrado como el más apto. Justo como lo había sido su Maestro y el Maestro de éste, la casa de Escorpio mantenía su tradición de manera impecable.

Los remordimientos no eran una opción que Selek pudiera tomar. Él no podría seguir con su vida si así fuera. Aún en aquellas noches en que debía enfrentarse a los fantasmas de aquellos a quienes había enviado al Hades. Era allí que Alexandros encajaba perfectamente. Ellos hablaban sin parar cada noche, compartir ese tiempo con su mejor amigo, hacía la carga más llevadera. Alexandros era para Selek lo que un sacerdote para los Cristianos, podía confesarse con él sabiendo que no le juzgaría. Selek estaba seguro de que Alexandros seguía la vida de un Santo a través de sus acciones, pero eso no le importaba o le preocupaba. Era un intercambio tácito que había aceptado y que deseaba mantener. Además, uno no les pide cosas a cambio de otras a los amigos. Daban y recibían en un acuerdo mutuo y la amistad que Selek y Alexandros se profesaban era verdadera; ninguno de los dos habría esperado menos.

Milos era una isla agradable, y esto lo pudo confirmar Alexandros a medida que pasaba más tiempo en la isla. Cada vez se enamoraba más del increíble clima, de los mercados y de las personas. Ese día, mientras Selek estaba por fuera, Alexandros decidió recorrer el lugar para conocerlo mejor.

Uno de los puertos de la isla era hermoso. Amaba el sonido del agua golpeando las rocas cercanas. Al estar allá no hacía más que escuchar las olas, las aves, la arena cediendo bajo sus pies. Allí, podía olvidarse de su cojera; sus pasos eran fuertes, parejos. Alexandros podía olvidarse del mundo al estar en esa playa. Tal vez, pensaba en ese instante, esa era la razón por la cual se quedaba en la isla. Tal vez, después de todo, Atena sí le había bendecido.

Alexandros comenzó a caminar por la playa sin que le importara cuán caliente estaba la arena ese día, pues el mar también tocaba sus pies refrescándolos. Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos que sentía le podían enredar la vida, pero al mismo tiempo su pecho se llenaba de excitación; ese era un buen día, se decía.

A lo lejos vio a alguien que creyó conocer. La mujer estaba girándose hacia donde él estaba; le sonrió, de la misma manera que lo hiciera en la taberna hacía ya un año. "Estaba seguro de conocerte." Dijo Alex mientras se acercaba a la mujer, mostrándose un tanto tímido. Ella continuó sonriéndole, fijándose en cada detalle de él; su ropa, su rostro, su cojera. La mujer no dejó de sonreír, su sonrisa siendo tan encantadora como hermosa en los ojos de Alexandros.

"Te recuerdo…_'Los Olímpicos'_¿verdad?" Ella se giró completamente para verle mejor y estirar su mano para ofrecérsela y estrechársela, "Megara, gusto en conocerte."

"Alexandros, el gusto es mío."

El viento sopló fuerte e hizo que su cabello le cubriera el rostro. El hombre amó el movimiento de éste. La suavidad de la tela de su vestido tocándolo suavemente. Su sonrisa inocente. Los hermosos ojos que miraban fijamente a los suyos.

"Te he visto por aquí, con el Santo del Santuario." Dijo Megara.

"Es mi amigo, Selek; estoy seguro que estaría encantado de conocerte."

"Yo también. Siempre ha sido un honor y una bendición servirle al Santo de Atena."

"No sabía que fueras seguidora de la Diosa."

"Todos fuimos Hellas alguna vez, sólo había un culto a pesar de los otros dioses y pues, ya lo has visto, ella nos protege y nosotros le servimos a través de los más cercanos a ella."

Alexandros asintió a cada palabra que ella decía. Amaba haberse encontrado con alguien tan abierto acerca de los temas que tocaron en la conversación; se sentía afortunado. La mujer aceptó caminar con él y no hizo un solo comentario sobre su 'particularidad'. Ella no rechazó su mano cuando él se la ofreció para ayudarle a sentarse en la playa o a ponerse de pie. Alexandros estaba fascinado con la manera en que ella hablaba, se movía, la forma en que reía. Esa sonrisa iba a ser su perdición; lo sabía.

Pasaron la tarde juntos. Alexandros estaba totalmente sorprendido por Megara y su personalidad. Durante esas horas un hubo nadie más para él, ni siquiera Selek.

Megara y Alexandros se vieron en la playa muchas veces. Se pasaban el día hablando de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor; desde lo azul que estaba el cielo ese día, hasta las últimas noticias y chismes de la isla. Todo cambió, al menos para Megara, desde el día ñeque comenzó a hablar sobre Selek. Alexandros no había parado de hablar. Para él, Selek no era sólo su mejor amigo sino su hermano y quería asegurarse que Megara lo supiera. Le habló de cómo se habían conocido, describió cada cosa que a Selek le gustaba hacer y lo que no. Alexandros le explicó lo perfeccionista que Selek era y cuánto amaba a Atena.

Megara le escuchaba con cuidado, mientras que su cada día que pasaba esperaba con ansía sus encuentros con Alexandros y disfrutaba que éste le hablara tan animadamente. Muchas veces se preocupó por el tipo de relación que había entre Selek y Alexandros, pero la realidad era que ella no dudaba que su amistad fuera verdadera y que Alexandros idolatrara a Selek. Megara estaba segura de que Selek era el héroe de Alexandros. A través de Selek, Alex había alcanzado su sueño; ella lo comprendía así y nunca se quejó al respecto. Su deseo por conocer a Selek crecía cada día que pasaba.

El cumpleaños de Alexandros había caído en una hermosa noche de agosto. Selek había estado fuera de la isla por más de un mes y Alexandros había pasado su tiempo entre su trabajo en el puerto y las tardes pasadas al lado de Megara. Ella le había invitado a cenar esa noche. Su hermano y hermana, pues sus padres ya habían muerto, estaban felices de conocer al hombre del que su hermana menor hablaba tanto; sin embargo las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba y terminaron en casa de Alexandros.

A Megara le gustaba Alexandros y no podía negarlo. Él era amable con ella y siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharla cada momento sin importar lo que ella quería contarle. Además, Alexandros siempre estaba feliz y ella admiraba el que él nunca había hablado mal de sí mismo y de su cojera; eso le encantaba, porque sabía que su impedimento jamás le había hecho menos. En sus ojos, Alexandros era valiente justamente por eso.

La casa de Alexandros no tenía ningún lujo. De hecho, era pequeña aunque cálida y era algo que Megara empezaba a disfrutar. Todo podía verse desde la cocina. Era un lugar muy querido para Megara y la hacía sentirse en casa. La mujer rió muy alto en cuanto le vio salir vistiendo la camisa que ella le había regalado. Megara había pasado los últimos días buscando algo que se acomodara a él y esa camisa era lo que había encontrado y al vérsela puesta, no pudo negar que en realidad era perfecta.

"Gracias Megara. Es maravillosa."

La mujer sonrió para luego continuar cotando las zanahorias y los tomates para la ensalada.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Claro¿podrías preparar la vinagreta?"

"Si me dices como…"

Megara asintió y comenzó a darle instrucciones a Alexandros para que la preparara. Todo era natural; le decía ella, los limones, el aceite de oliva y sin vinagre. Alexandros estaba riéndose de ella, preguntándole cómo era posible que se hiciera vinagreta sin usar vinagre. Ella se rió al comentario, pero aún así sigo explicándole el proceso.

"¡Oye, Hermano¿¡Dónde estás?!" La voz hizo que tanto Alexandros como Megara giraran a ver hacia el recién llegado que entraba por la puerta principal. Alexandros supo de quién era esa voz. Nadie más le llamaba hermano.

"¡Hermano!" Dijo a su vez y salió a darle la bienvenida. Los hombres se abrazaron; hacía mucho que no estaban en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo y esa era una buena ocasión para reencontrarse. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi."

"Estaba en el Santuario. Shion me necesitaba." Le respondió Selek tan pronto como se vieron a los ojos. "¡Ya estás muy grande¡Un año más!" Él reía mientras Alexandros como siempre le seguía el juego y reía su vez.

Cuando se escuchó el sonido de una cuchara golpear el piso de la cocina, ambos se giraron a mirar en esa dirección. Alexandros sonrió y presentó a Selek y a Megara.

Selek se quedó sin palabras en cuanto vio a Megara. Ella era la misma mujer que el había visto antes de entrar a la taberna hacía ya un buen tiempo, sólo que ese día en lugar de llevar un vestido blanco y rojo, llevaba uno con flores verdes. Sus ojos y su cabello era tan hermosos como los recordaba. Justo como lo era el cuerpo de la mujer. Selek sonrió, respondiendo al saludo y le dio la mano. Megara hizo lo mismo mientras se retiraba de su rostro un inexistente mechón de su cabello.

"¿Te conozco?" Le preguntó él, haciéndose el que nunca la había visto para que su interés en ella no fuera demasiado evidente.

"No lo creo, Mi Señor, pero yo en cambio sí lo conozco a Usted." Ella estaba flirteando con él.

"¡Vamos, esta es una fiesta!" Gritó Alexandros, feliz de tener a su lado a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Porque él se había enamorado de Megara.


	3. Parte 3

**Parte 3**

Selek también se había enamorado de Megara.

Pudo haber sido por la cadencia de su voz cuando hablaba, o por cómo sonreía y bromeaba cuando hablaban. Quizás era su cuerpo perfecto o la manera como sus ojos se fijaban en un punto que no existía delante de ella. Todo lo que él sabía era que ella era la mujer para él.

El Santuario no tenía ningún tipo de prohibiciones para situaciones como la de él. No había ninguna regla al respecto, excepto quizás el hecho de que Atena estaba primero. Estaba atado a su juramento y la verdad era que él estaba dispuesto a honrarlo.

Selek había pasado las semanas siguientes al cumpleaños de Alexandros en la isla. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para regresar al Santuario sólo cuando en realidad era necesario. Sus mañanas, mientras Alexandros trabajaba, las pasaba con Megara. La mujer se había convertido en parte de dueto y ella estaba con ellos en cuanto espacio libre tenían los amigos o ella misma.

Fue así como el amor entre creció; fue algo gradual, que ocurrió después de pasar mucho tiempo juntos; lo que había comenzado como una obsesión por ver a la otra persona, se había convertido en un amor que no podían controlar. Aún cuando estaban con Alexandros, se las arreglaban para tomarse de las manos por debajo de la mesa o para sentarse siempre al lado del otro.

Alexandros no se imaginó ni por un instante que algo estaba pasando entre ellos. Para él, el verlos juntos era un motivo para ser feliz.

En las noches, sin embargo, era otro momento para que Selek y Megara pasaran juntos. En secreto, no queriendo mantener su felicidad solo para ellos, no querían compartirla con nadie más, así era como hablaban de su amor y hacían planes para el futuro.

En la noche del cumpleaños de Selek, bajo la luna en Escorpio, Megara entró en su casa. Ella caminaba en sus puntillas, moviéndose como una serpiente para que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella estaba allí, ni Selek ni sus escuderos. Ella ya conocía el camino hacia su habitación, cuando llegó a ella, giró la perilla co cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

Él dormía. Ella sabía que Selek acababa de regresar del Santuario y que estaba cansado; Alexandros y ella habían tenido que irse temprano a casa para que él pudiera descansar. La celebración había quedado pospuesta para el siguiente día. Sin embargo, ella no quería que el día terminara sin poder pasar algo de tiempo a solas con él—o la noche entera si él estaba dispuesto a ello.

"Selek." Ella susurró en su oído, para luego besar su nariz y moverse un poco para dejarle que la viera.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, permitiéndole a la mujer ver los rasgos de Selek y que él viera los de ella. Sus siluetas al principio, luego pudieron verse claramente.

"Meg… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que te habáis ido con Alex…"

"Es tu cumpleaños, quería pasarlo contigo…no quería dejarte tan rápido."

El hombre suspiró, dejándose caer en la cama, mientras Megara tomó ventaja de ello y se recostó en su pecho. Selek abrió los ojos sorprendido. El contacto entre ellos jamás había pasado de tomarse de las manos y darse besos furtivos cuando nadie les veía.

"Te amo, Selek. Pero eso ya lo sabías¿no?"

Selek la miró con ternura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Él la besó con pasión mientras movía sus manos por su cuerpo. Ella se dejó hacer, luego respondió a sus besos, le besó los labios, el cuello, siempre acariciándolo.

Él cambió sus posiciones para quedar encima de ella. Selek besó y disfrutó cada parte de su cuerpo. La suavidad de su piel, la dulzura de sus labios. Megara respondía cada toque. Selek sintió que el alma se iba de su cuerpo cuando ella tocó su espalda y enterró sus uñas en ella; no pudo contenerse y gruñó al toque de la mujer.

Megara le decía cuánto le amaba; pero él se mantenía en silencio y respondía a sus palabras con un beso. Ella entendía; esa era su forma de decirle que le amaba.

No fue sino hasta que terminaron que Selek lo dijo. "Te amo, Meg." La hizo sentir que la espera había valido la pena.

Cuando Megara abrió los ojos, el sol estaba acariciando su rostro. Sus ratos cálidos era como el suave abrazo de su enamorado. Al estirar su mano buscando a Selek, se encontró con que el espacio estaba vació, lo que la sobresaltó e hizo que se sentara de prisa. Selek o estaba allí con ella. Ella esperaba una mañana romántica, pero se dio cuenta pronto que eso no pasaría. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas no se desvanecieron así de rápido, quizás Selek estaba abajo preparándole el desayuno..

De nuevo, ella se había equivocado. Megara no pudo encontrar a Selek por ningún lado. Ella tuvo que regresar a la de ella y no le volvió a ver hasta varias semanas después.

Selek tuvo que correr al Santuario. Kriton había venido a buscarle muy temprano en la mañana. Dos de los escuderos personales del Patriarca habían venido a buscarlo. Selek había tomado sus pantalones, se los había puesto y había salido ca la puerta para hablar con Kriton. El hombre le confirmó a su amo que los visitantes estaban allí y le dijeron que le esperaban para que les acompañara al Santuario. Selek asintió con su escudero terminó de hablar y regresó a la habitación para vestirse apropiadamente. Si Shion le necesitaba, sólo significaba que había algún tipo de amenaza para Santuario.

Selek besó a la mujer en la frente y dejó la Casa. Él habría deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero para él, no había nada ni nadie más importante que la diosa.

Cuando llegó al Santuario, Shion le esperaba.

"Espero que hayas tenido buen viaje, Selek."

"Sí, Maestro; estoy a tus órdenes." Le dijo, arrodillándose frente a él.

"No hagas eso, por favor. Santuario te necesita, Selek. Ven conmigo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar antes de que te marches de nuevo."

El resto del día lo pasó discutiendo esa nueva amenaza. Si lo que Shion decía era cierto, entonces mucha gente moriría y eso le entristeció. El pueblo del que Shion hablaba quedaba en el Norte, de dónde él era. Parecía que los mismos dioses de la región estaban preocupados y necesitaban de la ayuda de Atena.

* * *

En Milos, Megara no sólo estaba triste porque Selek se había marchado. También se sintió frustrada y quería una explicación. Kriton no había dicho mucho, sólo que su Amo había sido llamado a Santuario y que no había podido quedarse esperándola.

_'Podría haberme avisado.'_ Le había respondido ella al escudero que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo. Megara se sentía impotente ante las acciones de Selek, máxime si Kriton le encubría de esa manera. Lo único que la sacó de sus pensamientos ese día, fue la visita de Alexandros para luego invitarla a caminar por la playa. Ella en verdad quería a Alexandros. Él se había comportado siempre como un buen amigo y la hacía feliz el poder pasar algo de tiempo con él. Alexandros la respetaba, no sólo como mujer, sino que también escuchaba todo lo que ella tuviera que decir sobre cualquier tema.

Sin embargo, aunque estaba y se sentía en buena compañía no podía evitar quedarse mirando al mar de vez en cuando, lo que para Alexandros era un presagio. Nunca la había visto hacer eso y ya que Megara no parecía estar interesada en nadie podría ser algo bueno para él.

"Alex¿Sabías que Selek se marchó de nuevo?"

"No lo sabía pero no me extraña. Su trabajo es estar siempre listo para la Diosa."

"¿La Diosa…es en realidad _tan_ importante?"

Alexandros no supo cómo responder en ese momento y tampoco quería hacerlo. Él sabía muy bien que para Selek no había nadie más importante que Atena. Para él, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado desde hacía unos meses. Alexandros se decidió a responder con honestidad y asintió mirando a Megara a los ojos. "¿Meg, por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿Por qué querías convertirte en Santo, Alex?" Ella preguntó, pero no le devolvió la mirada. La verdad era, que él no sabía el por qué, ni tenía la más mínima idea de cómo responder. Antes de que Megara apareciera en su vida, todo era claro. El por qué quería pasar por las pruebas por una armadura; el honor que deseaba para su familia. Cuánto quería estar con Selek y luchar a su lado; la importancia de Atena en su propia vida. Aún así, después de haberla conocido—no supo qué decir. "Así de seguro estabas¿huh?"

"Yo…yo…" Alexandros se detuvo. Dudaba si decirle la verdad acerca de cómo todo eso lo hacía sentir o si era mejor permanecer callado. Al final se decidió por lo primero, "No pude lograrlo, Meg. Eso es todo."

"¿Cómo es eso?" Esta vez Megara se giró a verle, sorprendida por sus palabras.

"¿No lo has visto antes?" Respondió Alexandros, golpeándose la pierna un poco. Megara entendió su dolor e intentó imaginarse cómo se habría sentido Alexandros al tener que enfrentarse a todo eso. "No era digno de Atena—o de mi amigo—"

"¡Oh, Alex!"

Megara lo abrazó, lo hizo por el simple impulso que sintió en ese instante. Alexandros por su parte, se aferró a ella y a su apoyo emocional. De lo que él acababa de hablarle, eran miedos que sólo había llegado a compartir con Selek, quien siempre le había escuchado pacientemente, y había tratado de hacerle entender que no era su culpa. Alex, no estaba tan seguro.

Megara sabía por lo que él estaba pasando. Ella sabía lo que era perder aquello que más se quiere. Ella había perdido a Selek en la misma noche en que lo había tenido para sí. Si él en verdad la amara—si sólo él en realidad lo hiciera—pero Selek se había ido...de regreso a Atena.

* * *

Selek estuvo ausente de la isla por casi un mes; iba y venía por cortos períodos de tiempo, del Santuario a Milos y luego de vuelta otra vez. Poco a poco, sentía que estaba alejándose de Alexandros en contra de su voluntad, y por supuesto, también de Megara. Sus encuentros con ambos eran cada vez más escasos y eso le estaba enloqueciendo. Con Alexandros siempre había sido así, era cierto; pero era quizás el hecho de que ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo en su vida más frecuentemente y no a ratos lo que hacía que se sintiera mal y un tanto frustrado. Con Megara, por supuesto, la situación no mejoraba. Amaba a la mujer al punto en que prácticamente no se quedaba en el Santuario más de lo necesario para poder pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

El momento en que todo se le había salido de las manos aún no le era claro. Megara había comenzado a exigirle pasar más tiempo con ella. Eso había desconcertado a Selek, él no le había prometido nada a Megara o al menos eso era lo que se decía. La había amado libremente y eso justamente había recibido, pero todo había cambiado. Ahora, sin embargo, sus conversaciones no eran más que quejas y más quejas.

"_¿Por qué no vienes más a menudo?_" Decía ella _"¿Es que ya no me amas?"_

Selek ya no sabía ni qué pensar ni qué decirle.

"Entonces¿Qué piensas hacer Selek? Estoy seguro que Sino estaría feliz de que traigas a tu mujer al Santuario y quién sabe, en el futuro podrías tener hijos que al igual que tú entren al servicio de la Diosa…"

"¡Nivoe!" Selek lo miró después de haberle oído hablar, no sólo le interrumpía mientras estaba concentrado pensando, además le decía lo último que deseaba escuchar, "¡Cállate, quieres!" Lo que Nivoe le había dicho le sorprendió, de todas maneras. Selek se puso de pie de prisa y caminó hasta las columnas del exterior de Acuario.

"Selek, sabes muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo y sabes que es la verdad. Somos guerreros, sí; pero también es cierto que al final del día, no somos más que seres humanos. Cada Santo que se ha quedado solo y sin hijos ha sido por decisión propia." El Santo de Acuario caminó hasta donde estaba su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro, "Mira, sé cuán importante es Alexandros para ti y no hay una persona en este Santuario que no lo sepa…no nos hemos olvidado de que fuiste el único con un testigo del exterior el día en que se convirtió en Santo…" Nivoe le sonrió, a lo cual Selek respondió de la misma manera; "Ahora Megara es tu mujer y la amas y ni siquiera se lo has dicho a Alexandros. ¿Qué crees que eso significa¿A qué le tienes miedo, amigo mío?"

"Alex...no me ha dicho nada, pero lo he sabido por meses…él también la ama…y soy una basura por traicionarlo…soy tan egoísta…soy…"

"Un hombre que está enamorado, Selek. Y creo que es hora de que pienses en lo que de verdad quieres hacer."

"Yo sé muy bien lo que quiero, Nivoe. ¡Quiero amarla¡no puedo pensar en otra cosa! pero Alex es mi amigo¡mi hermano¿No lo ves?"

"Lo único que veo es que estás sufriendo, mi amigo. Si yo fuera tú, los confrontaría y hablaría con la verdad."

"Parece que tienes la razón, pero aún así ¿qué puedo ofrecerle a Megara? Sería siempre lo mismo con la única diferencia de que en lugar de ella vivir en Milos lo haría en el Santuario. Igual tendría que irme a cualquier hora, sin la oportunidad de avisarle ni explicarle…"

"Alex sabría y tu no estarías mintiendo."

"Te odio…siempre me dices lo que piensas en mi cara…y lo peor es que siempre estás en lo correcto, Nivoe."

"Me quieres, además, para ti no soy más que Alex en versión Santuario." Acuario bromeó aunque ambos sabían que era verdad. Nivoe siempre había sido su amigo entre los demás Santos y el único en quien confiaba.

"Creo que es mejor que me marche, entonces." Selek le besó suavemente en los labios, un viejo hábito aprendido de Girtab desde hacía mucho. Girtab solía despedirse de esa manera de aquellos que le eran queridos, ya fueran amigos o amantes del Santuario y él lo había adoptado hacía mucho; tanto así confiaba Selek en Nivoe.

"Que Atena te bendiga, amigo mío." Nivoe le dijo al verlo marcharse. Ese beso no era algo que le molestara, ni siquiera cuando a pesar de los muchos años de hacerlo y de que Selek siempre le tomara por sorpresa. Selek era un escorpión y Nivoe nunca iría en contra de eso. Además, lo primero entre ellos, era el respeto mutuo. Ellos dos confiaban en el otro y compartían los pocos momentos que se les permitía para llevar una vida normal. Nivoe sonrió al pensar en ello y dirigirse a su templo.

Esa misma noche, Selek regresó a la isla. Tenía un par de asuntos que resolver allí y después de su conversación con Acuario, sintió la necesidad de hablar con Alexandros y Megara.

"¡Alex!" Gritó él en cuanto entró a la casa de su amigo, pero nadie le respondió. A esto, Selek comenzó a sentir que algo terrible podría haber ocurrido por lo que empezó a buscarlo por toda la casa.

"¡Selek¡Estás aquí!" Alex venía de la parte de atrás de la vivienda y en dónde se había pasado toda la tarde. "¡Megara, ven¡Selek tiene que ser el primero en saberlo!" Alex estaba hablando muy fuerte. Selek vio que Megara venía por el mismo lugar que lo hizo Alex; ese día también llevaba un vestido de flores; justo como la ves que la vio en Milos.

"Qué bueno que estés aquí, Selek." La mujer dijo en un tono que Selek no pudo interpretar. "Alex tiene toda la razón, tienes que ser el primero en enterarte."

"¿Enterarme de qué?" Preguntó Selek con ansiedad.

"¡Vamos a casarnos, Selek¿No es maravilloso?" Alex le respondió sonriendo ampliamente. Para él había sido una sorpresa el que Megara hubiera aceptado; para Selek por el contrario—era como si lo estuviera perdiendo todo. "¿Qué pasa Selek¿No tienes nada qué decir?"

"Claro, Alex…es sólo que me tomaste de sorpresa…"

"¡Ya era hora!"

Cuando Alexandros le abrazó, Selek aún estaba mirando a Megara. La mujer le respondía la mirada y él sentía los brazos de su amigo alrededor suyo. "Gracias, hermano." Alex siguió hablando para luego besarlo en la mejilla, "Sabía que te pondrías feliz."

"Siempre, mi hermano."

"Ven, Meg." Alexandros la llamó y los abrazó a los dos. "Ustedes dos son mi familia y me siento muy feliz de que ambos sean parte de mi vida." Alex les besó, a Selek de nuevo en la mejilla, a megara en los labios y luego se fue hacia la cocina.

"Felicitaciones, Meg." Dijo Selek, estirando la mano para estrecharla con la de ella; a pesar de no sentirse viviendo el mejor momento de su vida, se alegraba por ellos.

"Selek… ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?" Megara se paró enfrente de él de una manera casi amenazadora "¡¿Eso es todo?!"

"¡No grites¡Alex todavía está aquí!" Masculló él.

"¡¿Cómo si te importara?!"

"¡Él es mi amigo¡Mi hermano!" Esta vez respondió enojado.

"Eso nunca te detuvo para estar conmigo¿O si?"

"¡Mejor te callas, Mujer!"

"¡Oigan¡Qué les pasa a ustedes dos¡Esto no es un funeral!" Alexandros les interrumpió. "¿Por qué la cara larga¿Selek¿Meg?"

"Tu novia se siente abrumada por todo, Alex. No pasa nada."

Alex se acercó a ellos y les ofreció del vino que se había ido a buscar; ellos lo recibieron y Selek se bebió su vaso a toda prisa. Alexandros estaba demasiado cerca de Megara, más de lo que alguna vez hubiera estado—ahora la besaba—en frente de él, como si…Selek no estuviera allí con ellos.

Selek no pudo evitar la sensación de vacío que crecía en su interior, tampoco pudo evitar el dolor. En cuanto lo vio propicio, dijo que era el momento de retirarse y estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando Alexandros le detuvo.

"¿Podrías llevar a Meg a su casa? Creo que he bebido demasiado vino…"

"Déjame te llevo a la cama y ya me encargo de ella."

Desde la sala, megara vio como Selek llevaba a Alex a la cama, le ponía unos cortos para que durmiera y lo arropaba. La dedicación con que Selek trataba a Alexandros la dejo sin habla pues en realidad, ella nunca había notado la dedicación y el amor que Selek sentía por su amigo. En ese instante también entendió que la decisión que había tomado había marcado su camino para siempre y que no había marcha atrás. Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que Megara había decidido.

En los últimos días, Alexandros había estado visitándola como siempre, la diferencia era que Megara acababa de enterarse que estaba embarazada y sabía que el padre era Selek; el problema era en realidad, todo lo que Megara tenía en contra de él en ese momento. Megara se arrepentía de muchas cosas en su relación, pero lo que más le pesaba, era haberse metido en ella a sabiendas de la existencia de Atena. Selek siempre iba a tener a la diosa antes que nada. Ella incluida. Megara sentía que se había estado engañando a sí misma por meses al creer en las palabras del Santo, aunque a pesar de todo, ella siempre había sabido que él nunca le había mentido. No podía evitar pensar en ello, a pesar de la verdad, se decía ella, del amor de Selek, Atena estaba en el medio.

La comadrona le dijo que apenas tenía dos semanas. _'Estás muy ansiosa. Ninguna mujer se da cuenta tan pronto.'_ Esas habían sido las palabras de la anciana.

Su primera preocupación fue qué iba a hacer. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo sola que se sentía cada vez que Selek se marchaba al Santuario. Esa misma noche, Megara había caminado las calles de Milos pensando en las oportunidades de tener una familia con Selek para terminar concluyendo que no había ninguna. Esa misma noche cuando regresó a su casa, decidió que su hijo o hija sería de Alexandros. Él nunca les abandonaría. Por eso se había ido a buscar a Alexandros y pasó la noche con él. El hombre la tomó sin cuestionamientos, después de todo él la había amado desde el primer día en que la vio—para Alexandros fue como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas. Cuando él le propuso casarse después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, ella no respondió. Espero hasta esa noche, en la que por coincidencia Selek había regresado y le dijo a Alexandros que sí.

Megara le dijo que estaba embarazada. Alexandros creyó que tenía apenas dos semanas, ella sabía que eran cuatro. Sin embargo, ella también sabía que él no se pondría a hacer cuentas y ella podría mantener su mentira.

"¿Nos vamos?"

La voz de Selek hizo que dejara de recordar y volviera a la realidad. Sonaba amargado, dolido, y eso la hizo temblar. "¿Tu casa o la mía?" Insinuó ella tratando de cambiar el ambiente.

"La tuya. Le prometí a mi amigo que te llevaría allí."

"Selek…"

"¿Qué, Megara¡Ya escogiste! Y fue a Alex a quien escogiste. Estoy muy feliz por él y por ti. De veras. No creo que hubieras podido encontrar a nadie mejor que él."

Megara quizo responder algo, responderle de alguna manera, maldecirlo—para luego besarlo…quizás. Si tan sólo Selek dijera algo—si tan sólo él tomara la decisión en lugar de dejársela a ella. Pero ella no estaba lista para presionarlo. Atena era un tema delicado para ella y no se atrevía a arriesgar lo poco que quedaba entre ellos. "¡No puedo creerlo¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?!"

"¿Qué más puedo decir¡Ahora eres la prometida de mi amigo¡Ya no eres mía!"

La mujer entendió que era una pérdida de tiempo el tratar de conseguir algo de Selek. Su destino, se dio cuenta, ya estaba decidido y ella eral la única responsable de ello. Todo tampoco estaba mal pues Selek estaba en lo cierto, no había un hombre mejor que Alexandros.

"Que tengas buena noche, Selek."

"Tu también, Megara."

Selek caminó hasta su Casa. Escorpio encontró a Kriton esperándolo en la entrada. "¿Cómo es que siempre lo sabes todo?"

"Soy tu escudero; paso más tiempo contigo que cualquier otra persona." Selek asintió y sonrió.

"¿Tu hijo?"

"Clytus está creciendo en el vientre de su madre. Faltan pocas semanas para que nazca."

"¿Cómo sabes que es un varón?" Le preguntó Selek mientras se quitaba la camisa y Kriton le daba su túnica.

"Las estrellas, mi Amo. Ellas nunca mienten."

"¿Qué te dicen tus estrellas sobre mí esta noche, Kriton?"

"Que aún cuando tu corazón sea roto mil veces, tu alma permanecerá intacta."

"No es muy alentador."

"Tus estrellas, Mi Señor, no son comunes. Tus emociones son tu vida y tu muerta. Tu alma inmortal se mantiene encaminada mientras que tu corazón aprende cómo ser humano." El hombre le ofreció un vaso con vino.

"¿Quieres emborracharme esta noche, mi leal escudero?"

"Tiene especias. Dona lo preparó para ti especialmente, para que puedas dormir esta noche."

"¿Cómo es que no puedo conseguirme una mujer como la tuya, Kriton?"

"Las mujeres son complicadas, Selek. Que no se te olvide."

"Cierto."

"Buenas noches, mi Dulce Señor." Le dijo Kriton mientras terminaba de preparar la cama para que él durmiera.

Selek se sentó en el balcón como siempre hacía cuando necesitaba pensar. De alguna manera comenzaba a extrañar el lugar donde había nacido y vivido los primeros años de su vida y sintió la necesidad de regresar al norte y quedarse allí un tiempo. Tal vez era hora de dejarlo todo atrás y olvidar. También era hora de regresar al Santuario y de tomar una decisión. Regresaría al lugar sagrado, quizás Nivoe estaría aún despierto y podría darle algún consejo. Si no funcionaba, ya iría donde Shion, en él siempre podría confiar.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, Selek se fue al Santuario y pronto estaba de pie en frente al templo de Acuario, mientras se repetía en la cabeza lo que Nivoe le había estado diciendo ese día antes de que él se fuera a Milos. Estando allí, encendió su cosmos para que su amigo le notara y se dirigió al interior del templo, dispuesto a hablar con Nivoe de nuevo.

_'Lo único que veo es que estás sufriendo(…)los confrontaría y hablaría con la verdad(…)Alex sabría y tu no estarías mintiendo.'_

Nivoe le vio de pie en la puerta, sorprendido porque pensaba, no, estaba seguro de que hacía unas horas Selek se había ido a Milos.

"Sigo sufriendo y ya no estoy mintiendo…¿qué te dice eso, Nivoe?" Selek no se había movido de la puerta.

"Que estás loco. ¿Qué haces aquí¡Se supone que debes estar en Milos, hablando con Megara y Alex!" Nivoe aún no salía de su sorpresa.

"Ellos van a casarse."

"¡¿Qué?!" Nivoe le invitó a que se sentara, "Esto tiene que ser una broma."

" No lo es. Ellos tampoco no estaban bromeando." Selek le contestó con tristeza. Todo lo que hablaron temprano ese día se les devolvió y no de la mejor manera. "No sabía qué hacer si me quedaba en la Casa…"

"Tienes puesta tu túnia…sólo haces eso cuando ya te vas a ir a la cama."

"No pude. Kriton lo preparó todo, pero no pude quedarme en la casa…ni en la habitación…"

"Jamás habría pensado que algo así te afectaría¿sabes?"

"¡Soy un hombre…no una roca!" Selek le respondió molesto.

"Lo sé…pero…eres el más grande asesino en el Santuario. Has librado este lugar de tantas amenazas…y ahora, el verte así por una mujer me hace preguntarme."

"¿Qué cosa

"Qué tan humano eres en verdad."

Selek terminó sonriendo y reposando su cabeza en el sofá. Nada de lo que Nivoe le dijera haría que olvidara; por lo pronto estaba bien estar en donde estaba.

"Ahora qué, Selek?"

"Extraño mi casa…" Dijo él antes de quedarse dormido. Nivoe trajo unas mantas para que pudiera dormir cómodo y le dejó descansar.

* * *

**N de la A**: Esto me apena mucho. He cuidado mucho la ortografía y cosas y aún así, el formato del lugar me quita cosas y me borra otras. Por eso quiero disculparme si encuentran algo que no funciona. De todas maneras, la historia está subida en mi web, por si la quieren ver allí y no tener que aguantarme los errores que me salen aquí. Gracias por leerla a quienes lo hacen. Ari.

* * *


	4. Parte 4  Final

**Parte IV-Final**

La siguiente vez que Selek estuvo en la isla fue para la boda de Megara y Alexandros. Escorpio no se quedó a pasar la noche en su Casa allí. Habló con Kriton dándole instrucciones sobre el lugar y el cómo organizarlo de una manera diferente, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué se molestaba si en realidad planeaba hacer algo muy distinto a quedarse en Milos.

Después de la ceremonia y durante la consecuente celebración, Alexandros insistió en estar con Selek todo el tiempo. Con él y con Megara, de hecho. Ella se veía hermosa en su vestido de novia, y la corona de flores que le habían puesto en el cabello le quedaba muy bien. Too ello hacía que Selek se sintiera feliz. Alexandros se veía igual de apuesto. A partir de ese momento, Megara ya no era la mujer de la que se hubiera enamorado y con quien había compartido una parte de su vida, ahora, era la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Tan pronto como Selek puso pie en el Santuario, se presentó ante Shion y le pidió permiso para marcharse por un tiempo. El Patriarca le escuchó cuidadosamente. Al final, lo que Prytania había predicho hacía ya tantos años ocurrió y esto había afectado a Selek y a su amigo. Shion suspiró con tristeza, pues ya sabía del dolor que todo ello le traería a Selek en particular; conocía el corazón de su Santo y estaba seguro que Selek había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que Alexandros no supiera de su relación con Megara.

El Patriarca finalmente accedió y tuvo que abstenerse y detener sus pensamientos cuando Nivoe, Santo de Acuario, se presentó ante él pidiendo lo mismo. Había algo sobre esos dos que Shion jamás había sido capaz de expresar en palabras. Eran ambos tan diferentes uno del otro y sin embargo—siempre habían estado ahí para apoyarse, sin importar lo que pasara. Él siempre había creído que esa amistad terminaría en algo más, pero desde que supo de la "novia" de Selek, se había olvidado de ello. Amigos. Eso estaba bien. Al menos de esa manera, Nivoe podría ayudar a Selek a sobreponerse a lo que le estaba sucediendo y Alexandros no tendría que enterarse de nada.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó Nivoe desde la puerta de la habitación de Escorpio.

"Ya casi. No creo que me tome mucho llegar allí si uso mi cosmos."

"Perfecto. Tú dirás cómo llegar. Nunca he estado en Escocia."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Selek se giró a verle y preguntarle, para encontrarse con Nivoe y una mochila en la espalda.

"Voy contigo, Selek." Acuario respondió tranquilo, ante lo que Selek simplemente asintió.

Más pronto de lo que pensaron ya estaban en Escocia. Selek no recordaba mucho del lugar en el que había nacido; sólo recordaba que su madre era griega y que fue por eso que le llevaron a Grecia cuando era tan sólo niño. No tenía ningún recuerdo de su padre porque él había muerto cuando Selek era tan sólo un bebé. Había sido su madre quien le había enseñado de Atena y quien le había llevado al Santuario para que se convirtiera en Santo. Estar en Escocia de nuevo, significaba que tenía que enfrentarse a los pocos recuerdos que tenía y vivir con la sensación de que nunca se había marchado.

La mañana después de haber regresado al Santuario, cuando Nivoe le preguntó el por qué había mencionado que extrañaba su casa, él no había encontrado una respuesta que dar. Acuario le preguntó al respecto, pues Selek nunca antes había mencionado otro lugar que no fuera Milos o el mismo Santuario como su hogar. Selek se la pasó en silencio ese día. Ahora que estaba allí, de pie frente a las planicies escocesas, era como si algo en su interior hubiera despertado.

"Hermoso." Selek escuchó como Nivoe susurraba las palabras al quedarse viendo lo mismo que él hacía tan sólo un instante.

Se quedaron en ese lugar más de un mes. Selek y Nivoe encontraron una cabaña en la cual quedarse mientras estaban allí. Habían visitado los alrededores juntos y ya se habían acomodado a las tradiciones de los lugareños. El tiempo que pasaron allí fue uno de los más felices de sus vidas. Para Selek, fue el ambiente perfecto para sanar y olvidar, ya que después de un par de meses más, dejó de mencionar a Megara. Eso hacía que Nivoe se sintiera pletórico. Todo ese tiempo no había sido fácil para Selek.

Al parecer, Santuario también se había olvidado de ellos—en el buen sentido, por supuesto. Shion les había permitido mantenerse lejos sin ser interrumpidos, aunque de vez en cuando enviaba al escudero de cualquiera de las dos casas a que chequeara a los Maestros. Ellos se encargarían de verificar que todo estuviera bien y que no les faltara nada y al mismo tiempo, les daría noticias del sagrado lugar.

Fue durante el verano que las cosas entre Nivoe y Selek comenzaron a cambiar. Para Nivoe, Selek representaba los caballeros en armadura y las damiselas en peligro de los cuentos de hadas. Nunca había conocido a nadie con tan alto grado de honor y con sacrificio; en su tierra, la gente le habría llamado cobarde por no pelear por lo que creía suyo. Nivoe sabía que Selek jamás haría tal cosa. Escorpio había aprendido de Cassie, la Amazona de Virgo, acerca de la compasión en el mundo y otras tantas tonterías que Nivoe no estaba dispuesto a aprender y que por supuesto no entendía. Aún así, sabía que ese aprendizaje había afectado la manera en que Selek veía las cosas y en cómo reaccionaba ante ellas.

Por otro lado, para Selek, había cosas que no pasaron desapercibidas. Hacía ya varios días que notaba que cada vez que tenía que ir al pueblo a hacer las compras, sus besos a Nivoe duraban un tanto más que antes. Se llevó los dedos a los labios y cerró los ojos para recordar la sensación de los labios de Nivoe en los suyos. Se sentía cálido y suave. Conocía muy bien a Nivoe, y al frío que era tan suyo, pero esos labios—

"¡Oye, Escorpio¡Ya llegué!"

Selek se quedó en la cocina, pensando en cualquier cosa que le fuera posible, tenía miedo de ir y besar a Nivoe, porque empezaba a darse cuenta de que lo veía distinto.

"¿No piensas saludar?" Le preguntó Acuario mientras entraba a la cocina, Selek movió su mano pero no dijo nada. "¿Selek, pasa algo?"

Él aún no reaccionaba.

Nivoe le tomó por los hombros y le hizo girarse, para luego tomar su rostro en sus manos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a Selek saltando encima de él y besándolo todo el tiempo que era extraño que no hubiera pasado lo mismo esa noche. Esta vez, fue él quien besó a Escorpio. Al principio, Selek no supo cómo reaccionar; pero un segundo después, sus manos se apoderaron una del cuello de Acuario y la otra de su cintura, para atraerlo contra su cuerpo. Nivoe abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió el abrazo. Por un instante no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no le tomó mucho para hacer lo mismo y abrazar a Selek.

Nivoe se sobresaltó en cuanto sintió la lengua de Nivoe invadir su boca, pero no se retiró, le gustaba lo que estaba experimentando.

"Bienvenido a casa." Selek sonrió antes de dedicarle una mirada a los labios de Nivoe y luego regresar a continuar preparando la cena.

Después de esa noche, todo fue diferente entre ellos.

* * *

Su relación era una mezcla de amor y miedo inesperados. Sí, ellos conocían muy bien las historias de sus ancestros en el Santuario. Sí, sabían que no serían juzgados por nadie. Aún así, el miedo no se iba. Especialmente para Nivoe, cuyo Maestro había siempre excesivamente estricto. Para ambos, el tiempo que pasaban juntos, era sinónimo de alegría y olvido. 

Selek nunca pensó en Megara de nuevo. Era Nivoe quien le daba un nuevo significado a su vida y quien había borrado su pasado. Por muchas semanas, Selek tampoco mencionó a Alexandros y tampoco dio señales de estar preocupado por el. Nivoe se dio cuenta de ello y se alegró. Sus sentimientos por Selek habían nacido sin que él se diera cuenta pero todo había quedado claro después del primer beso. La inocencia de los besos de siempre había dado paso a la pasión en ellos.

Ahora era el comienzo de octubre. Ya habían pasado muchos meses desde el verano y desde que sus sentimientos hubieran sido revelados; y no pasaba un día en que no compartieran un beso o una caricia. Sus conversaciones eran las mismas y la sensación de ser más que sólo amigos, era un hecho con el que vivían y que les hacía felices.

En la última semana, habían dejado de dormir en dormitorios separados. El otoño había llegado y ahora las noches eran muy frías afectando a Selek principalmente que estaba acostumbrado al calor de Grecia. Para Nivoe, el frío no era una preocupación, pero sabía que para Selek era otra cosa.

"Selek…" Nivoe le llamó ese día. Escorpio se había sentado ante la chimenea para tratar de calentar su cuerpo un poco, "¿Quieres que regresemos a Grecia? Digo…hemos estado lejos de Santuario por casi ocho meses… ¿no lo extrañas?"

Selek no respondió. Extrañaba Santuario como nunca antes, pero no sentía deseos de regresar. Sabía muy bien que Piscis y Cáncer se estaban encargando de todo, a final de cuentas, siempre eran ellos tres quienes se encargaban de todo.

Nivoe caminó hasta donde él estaba y le abrazó por detrás. Selek cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió el calor del otro contra su espalda. Aun cuando no habían hablado al respecto, Selek tenía la sensación de que todo sería distinto una vez llegaran al Santuario.

"Soy un egoísta." Escorpio pensó en voz alta. Nivoe hizo que se girara para verle y pedirle una explicación. "Me he dado cuenta de que te quiero sólo para mí." Selek se movió, acomodándose encima de Nivoe, haciendo que quedara acostado en la alfombra. Esta vez, Selek no sólo besó los labios de Nivoe; también besó sus orejas y su cuello. Nivoe se aferró a la alfombra, anticipándose a lo que pasaría. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando llegar a la intimidad con Selek, preguntándose cómo podría ser…

"Selek…" Nivoe gemía.

"¿Puedo?" Fue la respuesta que recibió.

Nivoe asintió, reconociendo en el toque de Selek, el fuego que ardía en su interior.

Selek besó y acarició cada centímetro que le fuera ofrecido. Era extraño eso, estar con un hombre, y lo sabía. Siempre había sido Megara solamente—o la mujer ocasional antes que ella. Nunca un hombre, y ello hizo que reconociera cosas sobre él mismo que no habría aceptado si la situación fuera diferente. Los gemidos de Nivoe le decían que se encontraba en la misma situación. ¿Qué pasaría después¿La intimidad que estaban experimentando, haría que se odiaran luego?

Se olvidó de todo en cuanto Nivoe le tomó en su boca. Nivoe le había comenzado a besar, a tocarle, y ahora estaba haciendo que su mirada se nublara del placer que experimentaba. Selek gimió fuerte y creyó que todo lo que hacían estaba bien. Lo que estaban viviendo era un giro en su sexualidad de la mano de alguien a quien amaba y que le amaba también.

No pudo controlarse, de hecho, se dejó llevar por lo que sentía.

"¿Te gustó?" Preguntó Nivoe después de dejarle recuperar el aliento.

"Eres el demonio encarnado." Respondió sonriendo. "Pero me encantó." Otro beso y Nivoe terminó en la alfombra de nuevo. Era su turno de hacer que Nivoe sintiera lo que él mismo había sentido. Las sensaciones sobrepasaron sus expectativas, llenaron sus sentidos. Sus cuerpos sudaban y no podían controlar su respiración. Las uñas de Nivoe se clavaron en la piel de Selek mientras mordía su hombro.

El éxtasis no tardó mucho en llegar y se dejaron llevar por él, sus mentes nubladas por lo que sentían

Selek le dijo que le amaba en cuanto el orgasmo le embargó. No esperaba una respuesta, y sabía que no la necesitaba. Nivoe no pudo responder con palabras, éstas no encontraron la vía a sus labios, pero sabía que él sentía lo mismo que Selek. Ambos sabían lo que acababan de compartir. El resto de la noche la pasaron experimentando cada cosa que se les ocurrió, aprendiendo lo que disfrutaban más.

* * *

La semana siguiente, Nivoe y Selek fueron a Siberia. Nivoe tuvo que convencerlo de ir allí, ya que él aún tenía asuntos que resolver. Estar en Siberia con Nivoe hizo que Selek pudiera conocer más de su amante, aunque la verdad era que seguía detestando el frío. 

Los días y las semanas pasaron y pronto era Noviembre. Nivoe se la pasaba burlándose de Selek ya que aunque era Escorpio no habían podido ver la constelación en el firmamento. Esa noche, Selek le contó a Nivoe lo que Kriton le había dicho la noche que él había regresado intempestivamente después de enterarse de Alexandros y Megara.

"Tus estrellas siembre hablarán por ti, Selek."

"Eso fue lo que el Maestro Girtab me dijo el día que nos conocimos."

"Tenía toda la razón…" Nivoe continuó hablando, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Selek, "Además, sabes que amo a cada una de ellas…" Nivoe le tomó esa noche.

Cuando necesitaron descansar y pudieron quedarse un rato hablando de tonterías antes de dormir, alguien tocó a la puerta. Nivoe se levantó, se amarró una sábana a la cintura y salió a ver qué estaba pasando. Un escudero del Santuario estaba allí, preguntando por el Maestro de Acuario. Nivoe le recibió, le ofreció algo de beber y aceptó el mensaje.

Selek estaba de pie en las escaleras, cubierto con cuanta manta encontró en la habitación. "Nivoe…"

"El mensaje es para ti, Escorpio." Nivoe le hablaba con frialdad. "Shion te quiere de regreso en el Santuario a primera hora mañana. Alexandros estuvo en el Santuario y te ha estado buscando," Nivoe finalmente le miró, "Su hijo está a punto de nacer."

"¡¿Qué?!" Selek le preguntó sorprendido por la noticia. El Santo caminó hasta donde estaba Nivoe, pidiendo una explicación que Nivoe en realidad no podía darle. "¿Su hijo?"

Nivoe asintió entregándole la nota que Shion había escrito.

* * *

"¡Hermano!" Alexandros gritó tan pronto como vio a Selek entrar a su pequeña casa. Selek le abrazó con fuerza, feliz de verle de nuevo después de haber estado lejos tanto tiempo, "¿Dónde has estado metido? No pudimos encontrarte para darte la buena nueva." 

"Vaya que son buenas noticias, Alex." Selek respondió a cada pregunta tratando de omitir los detalles. No estaba seguro de cómo tomaría Alexandros su relación con Nivoe, pero sí estaba seguro de querer evitar una confrontación justo en ese momento. Todo podía esperar. Megara se encontraba dando a luz y era lo único que importaba. La escucharon gritar desde afuera.

"Está así desde ayer, Selek. No sé qué hacer. Las comadronas no me dejan acercar…y…"

"Confía en la Diosa, Alex. Tu esposa y tu hijo estarán bien. Ya lo verás."

Era cierto que tener a Selek al lado hacía que todo fuera más fácil para Alex. En él podían confiar sus miedos, la sobrecogedora felicidad que le había abrumado en los últimos meses.

Ya era el ocho de noviembre. La mañana y la tarde dieron paso a la noche y los nervios de Alexandros estaban alterando al siempre calmado Selek. No había noticias desde el interior de la casa y sólo podían escuchar a Megara gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

"Alexandros, ven." Una de las mujeres finalmente lo llamó. Selek le alentó a que entrara mientras él se quedaba sentado en la puerta de enfrente. Desde allí podía ver su propia Casa, misma que no había visitado en meses. Se sintió enfermo por solo ver el lugar y decidió entrar hasta la habitación. Por la puerta entreabierta pudo ver a Megara; sus piernas abiertas, la comadrona enfrente de ella y Alexandros junto a ella, sosteniendo su mano.

"¡Puja, Megara!" Otra mujer daba la orden. Pudo ver el rostro de Megara retorcido por el dolor y luego vio una masa cubierta de sangre que la mujer sostenía.

"Alex…" Megara llamaba a su esposo al no escuchar que el bebé llorara, "mi bebé…" dijo, tratando de sentarse.

Alexandros se acercó a la comadrona para preguntarle por su hijo, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Está bostezando, Alexandros…" la mujer respondió sonriendo aliviada. "Está bostezando." Megara lloró de la felicidad y se dejó caer en la cama.

Afuera, Selek se alejó, su mente llena de emociones que colisionaban. Pensaba en que ese podía haber sido su hijo, que el que lloraba de emoción al lado de Megara podría haber sido él—pero también estaba Nivoe y la tranquilidad y la felicidad que éste le brindaba y que no había experimentado antes.

"¡Hermano!" Alexandros salía de la habitación con el bebé en brazos. El niño no había llorado una sola vez desde que hubiera nacido. Cuando estaban cerca de Selek, el recién nacido comenzó a llorar y a estirar los brazos hacia Selek, "Vamos Selek…Maur quiere que lo cargues."

Selek le tomó en sus brazos, asustado de cómo podría sentirse; pero se sintió bien. El bebé ya estaba completamente limpio y olía a rosas. "¿Maur¿Cómo puedes ponerle 'oscuridad' de nombre cuando no es anda por el estilo?"

"¿Te has fijado en esta noche, Selek? Es la más oscura que ha habido en años, pero ha traído buenos presagios, mira…Escorpio es la única constelación en el firmamento." Alexandros señaló por una de las ventanas y Selek sonrió, Maur estaba agarrando uno de sus dedos y estaba, o al menos eso creía Selek, sonriéndole. "Será un santo de Atena, justo como tú."

"Alex, acaba de nacer."

"Y tu serás su Maestro. Eso lo sé."

Alexandros tomó el bebé en sus brazos y se lo llevó de vuelta a la madre. Selek saludó a Megara desde la puerta de la habitación y prometió que regresaría cuando tanto la madre como el bebé estuvieran recuperados, luego se fue de la casa. Su corazón estaba emocionado por la extraña sensación que le embargó al cargar al pequeño Maur. Un Santo de Atena había dicho Alex. Quizás en el futuro, se decía, él no era quién para forzar el destino. Regresó al Santuario, Nivoe le esperaba. Selek le contó cada cosa que había vivenciado. Por primera vez en meses, pasarían la noche allí. Nivoe supo de alguna manera, que no se irían del lugar en mucho tiempo y eso le entristecía. Se sentía egoísta ya que quería a Selek para sí mismo. Estar de regreso en Grecia significaba que Alexandros y Megara estaban de regreso en la vida de Selek.

Lo que ninguno de ellos supo fue que Escorpio había estado brillando en Grecia por las últimas dos noches esperando al niño que estaba por nacer. Él también había escogido y lo había hecho bien. Maur sería su protegido cuando el momento fuera propicio y Selek se encargaría de hacerlo digno de sus estrellas.

Milo de Escorpio había nacido.

* * *

Hay una historia que empecé a escribir hace mucho "Athena's Saints" y que no avanzó porque mientras escribía un pedazo y traducía, perdía mucho tiempo. Ahí fue donde nació el pasado que he ido construyendo para Milo. Dicha traducción "Los Santos de Atena" no aparece en mi web, porque, aunque pienso re-escribir lo que ya llevaba y terminarla, no pienso seguir traduciéndola, así que encontró su lugar en mi junk. Si leen la tercera parte "Mystikos" sabrán un tanto más de Milo. (El link al junk está en el profile) 


End file.
